Curiosa declaración
by MissLujuria93
Summary: la manera más fácil e incrédula que se le puede ocurrir a nuestro vengador para declararse a cierta pelirrosa SasuSaku


Bueno, este one-shot no me dejo muy satisfecha pero espero les agrade de corazón y ya por entrar muchas gracias 

**llamadas telefónicas**

"pensamientos" 

El radiante sol se apagaba lentamente en el horizonte, dando una hermosa vista digna de ser admirada, anunciando la entrada al

El radiante sol se apagaba lentamente en el horizonte, dando una hermosa vista digna de ser admirada, anunciando la entrada al anochecer, una chica pelirrosa y de ojos verdemar a juego con el manto que la cubría poco a poco, caminaba nerviosa, pensando una y otra vez, dándole vueltas a la cabeza rosada, recordando lo sucedido con el azabache el día anterior: 

_FLASH BACK_

La ojiverde se derrumbaba en la cama después de un intenso entrenamiento, ese día en concreto estaba exhausta, gotas cristalinas resbalaban por su cuello, la frente, el rostro, sentía asfixia, se dirijo a la ducha dispuesta a darse un baño caliente y relajante, el sonido del teléfono la asaltó, aun con el susto en el cuerpo agarró temerosamente el aparato, la voz del moreno la tranquilizó. 

**-Sasuke… ¿por qué llamas tan tarde? Me asustaste**

**-Lo siento, acabo de llegar**

-**No importa¿Qué pasa¿Hay algún problema?**

**-No…en realidad no….es que…b-bueno…yo…**

**-¿Hum? **"¿sasuke está nervioso o me lo pareció a mi?"

**-Lo que quiero decir…"uf, a ver como se lo digo ahora"**

**-¿Qué? Habla, me estás asustando**

**-No es nada de eso, no hay de que preocuparse**

**-¿Entonces?**

-**Bueno… ¿quieres venir mañana a las 10:30 p.m.?**

**-¿Eh¿p-para qué?-la pelirrosa se hallaba sonrojada, no era común en el pelinegro cruzar más de tres palabras con nadie, y mucho menos con ella.**

**-Para hablar, quiero preguntarte algo**

**-¿Y no puedes hacerlo ahora?**

**-No, por teléfono no, quiero hacerlo personalmente**

**.-Ah…vale, entonces mañana voy a tu casa¿Dónde es?**

**-Apunta, te doy la dirección**-el moreno la dio las señas que debía seguir, la pelirrosa las apuntó en una hoja que casualmente andaba a su lado, el bolígrafo la temblaba, mejor dicho las manos, estaba impresionada y a la vez extrañada.

**-OK…está bien, entonces allí estaré…si, vale, a-adiós**

_FLASH BACK END_

Sakura estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, no podía ni siquiera respirar a gusto, jugaba con sus dedos al estilo Hinata, comenzó a morderse las uñas en un intento no muy efectivo de relajarse, llegó al destino pactado sin darse cuenta, temblorosamente acercó un dedo al timbre, nunca se habría imaginado poder estar delante de la casa del chico de sus sueños desde que recordaba tener consciencia, amaba con todas sus fuerzas al uchiha, pero a raíz de sus constantes rechazos había ido perdiendo cualquier esperanza de acercamiento para con él, esa llamada misteriosa del pelinegro la desconcertaba¿qué sería lo que pretendía sasuke con esa telefonada? 

-DLING DLONG-llamó al final después de media hora estándolo pensando.

-Voy-se oye la voz de sasuke de inmediato, se notaba que la estaba esperando. 

-Pasa- pidió (ordenó) abriéndola la puerta cortésmente.

-G-gracias-dijo nerviosa aceptando la invitación (es que con la cara de sasuke de: "aquí se hace lo que yo mando" cualquiera se niega ¬¬) 

-Cuanto has tardado, ya pensé que no vendrías-objetó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-Perdón…es que me… 

-Bueno, no importa, ya estás aquí-interrumpió sasuke mirando pasivamente a la chica.

-Vaya…es preciosa…-exclamó sakura admirando la casa del azabache, era bastante acogedora aunque con un toque moderno, las paredes eran color carmín a juego con el sofá de piel situado en un rincón de la sala, el techo era de un color más oscuro en sí, una alfombra elegante y llamativa adornaba el piso, esta era de un color fucsia no demasiado intenso, la casa era bastante grande sin llegar a exagerar, los muebles desde luego concordaban con el resto de la decoración, pareciese un patrón que seguir a cada rincón, como si hubiese estado planeado de antemano, era bastante bonito a su padecer. 

-Ah…gracias, no es gran cosa (sasu, que te conocemos, no seas modesto 0)

-¿Y qué querías preguntarme ayer? Me dejaste intrigada 

-Ah…es sobre…naruto

-….-un aura depresiva se formó alrededor de sakura, la cual hacía círculos en el suelo con un dedo.

-Naruto….ese enano siempre de por medio…ni siquiera en este momento deja de atormentarme-miles de gotitas resbalaban por su nuca, sasuke la miraba con los ojos como platos. 

-Esto…verás, lo que quería preguntarte… ¿te gusta naruto?-que directo 00

-¿¿Ahhh¿Cómo se te ocurre? 

-No te enfades, una simple pregunta solo respóndela ¿quieres?

-¡Por supuesto que no me gusta ese baka! 

-Pero, a él si le gustas tú, al menos eso tengo entendido

-No sé si le gusto o no…pero él a mi no me agrada…bueno., confieso que a veces me río con sus tonterías, que me parece tierno e incluso me lo paso bien con él…pero nada más, solo me agrada una persona en concreto y no es él 

-Ya¿y puede saberse quien es esa persona que te agrada?

-Pues…es…es… ¿oye a qué viene este interrogatorio eh?-sakura estaba como una manzana madura, no entendía el comportamiento de sasuke, nunca se había interesado en ella¿por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora?

-Bueno…solo quería saber...para probar si soy o no correspondido-¿Qué¿Había oído bien acaso¿El moreno quería saber si era correspondido¿Es que acaso había algo en lo que sakura pudiese corresponderle? Miles de dudas agolpaban en su cabeza, cada vez estaba más confusa. 

-¿A-a qué te refieres?-preguntó con el tono carmín mucho más pronunciado en sus mejillas.

-Pues, a esto…-en un rápido movimiento el moreno apresó la cintura de la chica, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de unirse, la respiración de sasuke chocaba con la suya, prolongando si se podía más su rubor, sakura posó ambas manos en los hombros, tratando de alejarlo, pero con la suavidad con la que lo hacía no lograría mucho, el cuerpo de ella temblaba como una hojita, viéndose tan frágil e indefensa que por un momento parecía una muñeca en manos del moreno. 

-Sasuke… ¿qué ha…?-el azabache no la dejó terminar, pues la plantó un beso de improviso, la pelirrosa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no podía creer lo que la estaba pasando, por un momento la pareció un sueño.

El pelinegro se sentía en la gloria, besar esos finos y rosados labios le llevaban a la perdición, siguió moviéndose delicadamente sobre ellos, degustándolos, hasta que inevitablemente y maldiciendo la necesidad de oxigeno se separó de su ardiente rostro. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, no se atrevía a mirarle, una mano del moreno acarició la mejilla tiernamente, eso tranquilizó a la chica, la cual le miró apenada por su sonrojo tan marcado. 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó casi afónica al moreno, este se limitó a sonreír.

-Por que me gustas, así de sencillo-respondió seguro, la chica sintió que se la iluminaba el rostro al oír dichas palabras, el moreno agarró su mano suavemente, dirigiéndola a su recámara, ella se asustó. 

-¡Espera! N-no quiero ir-dijo apretando los ojos, la daba miedo lo que pudiese hacerla el moreno.

-Tranquila, no te haría daño jamás-el pelinegro besó sus labios de nuevo, con la diferencia que ese beso fue pasional, intenso, de amor y deseo en un equilibrio perfecto, esa noche la recordaría por siempre, las caricias, los besos demandantes de pasión, los susurros dulces y sinceros en su oído acompañados de un "te quiero" o "te amo", los suspiros de alegría al verse con la persona amada desde hacía tanto tiempo…solo que ahora, sería para siempre. 

Bueno, ojala les halla agradado y un fuerte besote 0 


End file.
